Jellybeans
by kitty1010
Summary: A little oneshot something-something based on a dream I had last night... No jellybeans were harmed in the writing of this fic. Puckleberry feature, the other Gleeks kind of guest-star...


... so, this is basically the dream I had last night. It was weird. This is, too :). This is for my Puckleberry forum friends... x

* * *

The choir room was a hive of activity as the glee kids buzzed around waiting for Mr Schue to turn up. Sam and Quinn were taking advantage of the free time, going over the choreography for their duet with Brittany and Mike. Finn was playing a game on his phone, with Santana hanging over his shoulder, whispering things in his ear that were causing a flush of colour to bloom high on his cheekbones. Tina had pulled out a deck of cards and started a game of Bastard with Artie, Mercedes and Kurt. Puck was strumming quietly on his guitar, stopping every so often to scribble something on a crumpled piece of paper. As for Rachel? Well, she was working on wearing a hole through the linoleum next the piano as she paced back and forward, muttering under her breath. Every so often audible phrases caught the attention of those close to her – like 'irresponsible', 'bad example', 'questionable priorities' and 'reprehensible lack of respect'.

"Chill the hell out, Diva" Santana straightened herself and stretched her arms above her head. "You look about ready to board the express train to Crazyville".

Rachel shot a glare at the cheerleader. "Excuse me for taking our impending competition seriously. After the result of our last appearance at Regionals, I would have thought you would all be supporting me in my endeavours to pull New Directions from the pits of mediocrity, retro rock music and last minute choreography. How can we expect to compete on a national level , when our own director treats rehearsal as an optional activity?"

"Do you know what cheers me up when I'm feeling a little too much?" Brittany stopped twirling long enough to rummage through her backpack. "Jellybeans!" She brought the bag of sugary goodness over to the piano, and opened it. "Mmmm, red is my favourite! It tastes like Santana. Artie tastes like the white ones. They're good, too." With that, Brittany turned back to counting out the step-turn-hold-spin that was causing Sam to trip over Quinn's foot.

Rachel emptied the bag of sweets on the piano top (earning herself a glare from Brad as he walked past), and started pushing them around into piles.

"It is an insult to our dedication and talent to leave us sitting here without any kind of explanation. The only excuse that I could possibly accept involves an emergency hospital visit."

Rachel paused her diva-rant to look at the jellybeans. She picked one up and popped it into her mouth, then resumed playing with the rest. Puck looked on, curious.

"What are you doing, Berry?" He asked, setting his guitar to the side and approaching the piano. "Oh, no shit!" When he saw the jellybeans grouped by colour, he let out a chuckle. "Only you would be OCD enough to segregate your jellybeans, Crazy." He pushed a blue jellybean into the pink group.

Rachel didn't look at him as she moved it back. "I find organisation and order to be a calming influence on my demeanor."

"Whatever, Berry." Puck picked up a black jellybean and threw it into the air, catching it with his mouth. He heard Rachel's huff of frustration, and looked at her, "What? Are you not sharing?"

"It's not that. Here, have another one." Rachel gave him another black jellybean. Puck ignored it, and snagged himself a green one.

"Noah! You are ruining my order!" Rachel exclaimed, as she shifted a black and green jelly bean to the edge of the piano, followed by two of the other colours. Puck looked at her, perplexed, and then looked at the jellybeans. He smirked as he realised that Rachel had organised the beans not only by colour, but she'd placed them all in groups of six.

Puck took a red jellybean from the pile, and Rachel replaced it with one from the edge of the piano. Puck laughed.

"Noah, stop it!" Rachel sounded pissed, so he this time he took one from every pile and shoved them all in his mouth.

"That is so disgusting, Noah. Really, you have the social skills of an ape." Rachel worked to move the beans into groups of four. Puck waited until she was done, then reached out with both hands to push the jellybeans altogether.

"Urgh! Noah! You are such a juvenile!" Rachel picked up a handful of jelly beans and threw them at Puck's head, before turning and flouncing out the door.

Mr Schue chose that moment to walk in. "Where is Rachel going, guys? Uh, and what did I just stand on?" He lifted his foot and pulled a smooshed jellybean off the sole of his shoe. "Ew."

"She'll be back" Puck stated as he took his seat again. Slouching down, he stretched his legs out, crossing his feet at the ankles. "She forgot her bag."

* * *

Cue fade out to black...


End file.
